10 Questions
by Shoyukine
Summary: Natsu's sad AND not hungry! OMG! He doesn't even know why! Well, at least Mirajane has a way of knowing why. Let's find out!


**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**This is the result of boredom that hit Shouen at 5 in the morning today…**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.**

* * *

><p><em>Mirajane as M<em>

_Natsu as N_

_Warning: Watch out for Happy intrusions _

M: Ohayou Natsu! What would you like today?

N: *keeps sulking* Nothing. I'm not really hungry today Mira.

H: Natsu's not hungry?! Impossibru! Aye!

N: *glares* Shut up you damned cat! *sighs* I'm really not.

M: *frowns* Why the long face? Happy blamed you for stealing his fish for Charles again?

N: *sigh* No. I don't even know why I'm sad.

M: *ponders* Hmmm, you don't know huh? *thinks then points upwards* Ah! I got it!

N: You know why I'm sad?

H: *whispers* Is that even possible, Natsu?

N: *whispers back* I think.

M: Nope! But I can try to find out _why _you're sad!

N: And who said I even allowed you?

M: *glares*

N: *salutes* A-Aye! Go ahead!

M: Okay, I'm gonna ask you 10 questions and then you just have to answer them. TRUTHFULLY. Lie and I'm gonna make sure the next time someone finds you you're head is right down the sewer. Got it? *smiles*

N: A-Aye.

M: Okay then. Let's start.

**1. When did you start being sad?**

N: *shrugs* I dunno…this morning?

M: Be more specific. Didn't I tell you to answer it TRUTHFULLY? Now do it!

N: Around 7:00 in the morning when it was about time for me to wake up Ma'am! *trembles in fear*

M: Good! *smiles*

**2. Where were you when you woke up?**

N: In a house? On a bed? With Happy on my head?

M: *glares*

N: I was on Lucy's bed in her apartment okay?! Happy?!

H: Aye?

N: Not you.

M: Yes Natsu. I am quite happy. *smirks evilly*

N: S-Scary.

H: Aye.

**3. Were you already sad when you first opened your eyes?**

N: Nope. Not really.

M: *sigh* This is why I told you to be more specific. Now look what you did! You made me lose a question!

N: Eh?

M: Natsu?

N: Eh?

M: You're an idiot.

N: …eh?

**4. What was your first mood in the morning?**

N: Hungry, happy, and cheerfully elated.

H: Natsu learned a new word!

N: Shut up cat.

M: Hmmm, interesting. Wait, isn't happy and elated the same thing?

H: Who's elated? Is he my twin brother? Natsu! Why didn't you tell me I have a twin brother?! *whines*

N: Now look who's stupid.

**5. What was the next action that ruined your mood?**

N: Let's see. The first thing I did was yawn. Happy. I sat up. Still happy. I did morning stretches. Still happy. I yawned again. Still happy. I said "Ohayou Luce!". Still happy. I looked beside me—

M: Eto, Natsu?

N: …*begins to sulk again*

M: Oh dear.

**6. Why do you think you looking beside you makes you sad?**

N: Because it was empty. *whimpers*

M: *Lips starts curving a bit upwards*

**7. What does it actually mean if it's empty?**

N: It means that Luce left without me.

**8. Did you two have plans?**

N: Yeah. We agreed to take a mission together and I was really looking forward into working with her today.

M: *attempts not to squeal* (he said "with her") *attempts not to squeal again* Oh?

N: Mm. When I didn't see her beside me this morning, I thought she didn't want to do a job with me today. I guess that's why I'm sad. I miss her I guess.

M: …*makes hamster squeaks*

**9. Do you miss her because you L-O-V-E her?**

N: Yes…wait what?

M: *squeals* KYAAAAAAA~! HE ADMITTED IT!

N: Wait huh-wha-?! NO!

H: He lllllllloooves her!

N: HAPPY!

M: Aw, no need to be so shy you adorable little lovesick dragon slayer you! *giggles*

N: *blushes a thousand shades of scarlet* What the hell are you talking about?! That's CRAZY! I don't—

M: What did I say about answering TRUTHFULLY? You didn't forget what would happen to your pretty little head if you lie did you? *smiles*

N: *shivers* Damn it. Okay ummm…fine. I'm in l-love with…L-Lucy.

M: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

N: …

M: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

N:…

M: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

N: *looks at cards* Do you have any threes?

H: *pokes head out of cards* Aye, no sir.

M: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

H: Aaaaand done! AYE! GOLDFISH!

N: Damn it! *scowls*

M: Okay, *pants* I'm done. Now, before we move on to the last question, does anybody have anything else to say?

H: Aye!

M: What is it Happy?

H: NATSU LLLLLLLLOOOVES LUCY!

N: SHUT UP YOU DAMNED CAT!

H: Aye!

M: My, my…

**10. Do you know that Lucy is in the guild doors right now?**

N: …what?

M: I said, do you—

L: Oi Natsu! Ohayou!

N: L-Lucy! *blushes*

L: Gomen! I just went to go somewhere to get something done this morning. Why are you still lazing around here? Didn't you say we're going on a mission today?

N: …

L: *pouts* Hmph! Slow poke! I'll pick it myself! Catch up okay?! It's gonna be fun! *smiles brightly and walks away*

N: …

M: Ne, you're not sad anymore, right Natsu?

N: …*grins* Hell no I'm not! I'm going on a mission with Luce today! Yosh! I'm all fired up!

M: Good.

N: Oh and Mira? About the…you know…*blushes*

M: *sighs* Fine. I'll keep my lips sealed. (And just when I was about to tell Kinana about this. Damn)

N: *grins* Great! See ya later Mira! Oi Lucy! Ya picked that job yet?!

M: *sighs* Ah, young love. I'm saying that even though I'm still young also. *sweat drops*

G: Yo Mira! I need a drink! And make it a big one!

M: Sure. But put your shirt on first, and why the foul mood Gray?

G: I don't know! A certain silver-haired idiot just suddenly walks in the guild towards a certain someone and I'm already furious!

M: Wanna know why?

G: *raises a brow* How?

M: Ne, Gray. Let's play a game.

G: What's it called?

M: *smirks* 10 questions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry Gruvia fans! Hehe.**

**Favorite statement:**

**In a house? On a bed? With Happy on my head?**

**Man I love that part. Anyway! **

**Please review and if you want to you can also tell me your favorite statement and/or question! You can also favorite, or follow, or other stuff, or whatever.**

**You finally see what boredom can do to you?! (And by you I meant me :P)**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
